PAW Patrol's What If Scenario: Into The Darkness
by Hammerbro19
Summary: After the murder of a pup, one of the PAW Patrol members were arrested by police after finding out the death was a murder at Barkingburg. He or She is facing trial. What happens in this scenario? Based on a Story, PAW Patrol: Into the Darkness by RexieCakes.


_**AN: Hello Fellow readers, I discovered a story called "Mission Paw: Into the Darkness" by RexieCakes in which someone, became a victim. I felt shocked as I read it, and I believed that if I was here, I wouldn't tolerate to let this crime go unanswered. I felt that it is necessary to make a scenario on what might've happened after the story a few weeks later. If you haven't read RexieCakes story, I recommend you read it before you go further just so you can get the background of what happened as my story will relate to the events.**_

 _ **As of this line, enjoy reading the story.**_

* * *

Earlier at the incident at the castle, the Barkingburg Police, as well as Sgt. Cross arrived to find the place looking like a war happened inside after the Mission PAW team left an hour ago. They asked the Princess and Earl what happened. Both of them said that the Mission PAW team arrived at the scene, to find out that Sweetie intended to kill the pups because of their interference into her affair. They showed them the two pups that were blown up and cut into pieces of Marshall and Chase and into the horrifying scene at the tower, Sweetie's corpse. Sgt. Cross couldn't believe the sight of that white pup being mauled to death by another specie. He knew it was a pup and knows that one of them, the PAW Patrol that is, responsible. Thinking of the Assassin's Creed quote Ezio always makes when assassinating someone, Cross said "Requiescat in Pace." He closed Sweetie's eyes, knowing that she is at peace now and on her way towards either the clouds or fire.  
"Cross, anything?" an officer asked.  
"Mmmm… The two pups that were in the bedroom is obviously Chase and Marshall. I found their pup tags near their body parts. Must've been done by Sweetie. Somebody from the Mission PAW murdered Sweetie as a result on that tower. That princess pup doesn't deserve a painful suffering. I could only imagine her screaming for help. It's not the PAW Patrol way. Even a Jedi wouldn't be that harsh. It has to be one of the PAW Patrol pups. My intuition never fails me. I want the paramedics to send the body to the coroner, have him examine the body and check the bite bile and teeth marks, we might be able to identify the breed and catch the one responsible for that outrageous action."  
"Yes sir Sargent. God."

A week later, the coroner called Cross that he now has a positive suspect on who is responsible. "Cross, you are not going to believe this. Your thoughts are correct. It… Everest." When Cross heard the name, he became shocked as to trusting that pup for so long, only to betray his beliefs to protect and serve. "How?"  
"I checked the bile that has been left on those teeth marks. Those match Everest's DNA records."  
"Alright, thanks."  
Cross ended the call with the coroner. He calls dispatch.  
"Get the SWAT units with me. We are going to raid Jake's house. You husky bastard…"

Everest sits down in her bedroom cabin in Jake's house, thinking about her friends Marshall and Chase, being taken away by a nasty pup named Sweetie. That "bitch" as some call her ruined the Paw Patrol life partialy because they all have been together for even a lifetime. That got Everest thinking back to that fight on that castle tower, tearing out flesh after flesh out of the princess's pup. She never regretted taking her out because of her menacing acts, especially stealing the crown, making the Paw Patrol Pups spooked and even taking the throne around Adventure Bay. "Good riddance." Everest thought.

She heard a knock on the door, Jake answering it. "Who is it?"  
"Its the Police, we are searching for Everest, the Husky pup. She is wanted for murder. We believed she is a menace and dangerous to the public."  
"That's absurd, she would never do that. I do not consent to search."  
"We have a Warrant. Let us in." Jake opened the door and let them in but one of the SWAT members got Jake to the ground and hands on his head. Everest heard everything and tries to hide somewhere where the SWAT team can't find her.  
"What was that all about?" Everest asked herself.  
But too late, the SWAT team found her.  
"Lie down on the ground Everest! You are under arrest on suspicion of the murder of Sweetie, the Barkingburg Pup!"  
She complied and lied down on the ground. She knew she got screwed when the police found out. They all came out of the house with Cross standing in the middle.  
"Find her Commander?" Cross asked.  
"Yes Sir, we got her. We are taking her to the Police Pound to question her. Where are you off to?"  
"Off to the Lookout, I need to bring news to them. Free Jake, he is no danger and didn't broke a law. But take his cellphone, I need to bring the message to them personally. The court will get to the bottom of this."  
"Yes sir."  
All police units drove off separately, while the Swat and some patrol cars head for the police pound to keep Everest in the cell until the trial comes.

 _ **AN: Everest huh. What will happen next? Stay tuned until the next Chapter!**_


End file.
